World of Warcraft
World of Warcraft or WoW as it is more commonly known is a massively mutliplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) that was created and published by Blizzard Entertainment in 2004. It is the fourth game to be set in the Warcraft universe, a universe that was introduced in the first Warcraft game, Warcraft: Orcs and Humans. It is set in the ficitional Warcraft realm of Azeroth four years after the end of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. It was announced by Blizzard on September 2, 2001 and it was released on November 23 2004 on the 10th anniversary of the release of Warcraft: Orcs and Humans. There are four expansion packs currently available to buy. The first was called The Burning Crusade, the second expansion was called Wrath of the Lich King, the third expansion was Cataclysm and the fourth was Mists of Pandaria. A fifth expansion pack called Warlords of Draenor has been announced and is set to be released sometime in Autmun of 2014. Gameplay Races The game offers many different races from the Warcraft universe to create a character with and level up in World of Warcraft. These races are: 'Alliance Races ' 'Humans ' The Humans are the main characters of the series as they are the reason that there is an Alliance in the first place. They come from the kingdom of Stormwind and they have teritory in the Eastern Kingdoms as well as stronglonds through out the world of Azeroth 'Gnomes ' Gnomes are a short, intelligent and inquisitive race with knowledge of arcane and mechanical crafts. Their previous home was called Gnomeregan, a city with amazingly advanced technology but one that was made uninhabitable due to the release of radioactive waste by Mekgineer Mekkatorque. They were first introduced as a species in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ''and they carried on into ''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and, of course, World of Warcraft. 'Night Elves ' Night Elves or Kaldorei (meaning 'children of the night') as they are known in their native tongue, are a species which was introuduced to the Warcraft series in the game Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos even though they are one of the oldest races in Azeroth. Unfortunately, 10,000 years ago there was a schism between the Highborne mages and the rest of the Night Elf population. The Highborn Mages were lead by Lord Xavius and under his leadership they tamepered with arcane magic which attracted the attention of a titan named Saregas who then sent forth the Burning Legion on the continent of Kalimdor to try and wipe out all life in Azeroth. Luckily the Dragon aspects, the ones who were sent to Azeroth by the titans to protect the world, the night elves succeed in preventing the Burning Legion from gaining permanent access to Azeroth but this resulted in the forming of the Maelstrom and the separating of the continent of Kalimdor. The night elves who remain guard the World Trre Nodrassil, which was planted at the end of the War of the Ancients by Malfurion Stormrage to protect the second Well of Eternity. During the Third War they were forced to unleash the primal fury of Nodrassil to defeat the Burning Legion but this meant they lost their immortality in the process (as Nodrassil was the source of their immortality). Since the end of the Third War they have have tried to regain their immortality by creating another World Tree called Tedrassil but they are still waiting for it to work. The Night Elves have eight different classes in ''World of Warcraft ''and they are: *Druid *Hunter *Mage *Priest *Rogue *Warrior *Death Knight *Monk Section heading Write the second section of your page here.